The Seeds of War (stori sain)
Yr trydydd stori yn y drioleg 2013 oedd The Seeds of War, sy'n portreadu'r Chweched Doctor a Mel Bush, ysgrifennwyd gan Matt Fitton a Nicholas Briggs. Crynodeb y cyhoeddwr "Humanity is emerging from a long, exhausting war. Against an enemy so powerful, so implacable, it seemed unstoppable — right up until the moment it stopped. Now, despite its "victory", the human race is on its knees. The Doctor and Mel join its struggle for survival to try to ensure it has a future. A race against time takes them from the Great Tower of Kalsosto the Reliquaries of Earth. In an epic journey across the ten systems, their fates are intertwined with one family. The Tevelers are to feel the effects of war more than most… The Doctor has a plan. Mel is sure he can save the day. But something is lurking. Watching. Waiting. A presence the Doctor knows of old. But just how far does its influence pervade? The Eminence awaits..." Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Doctor - Colin Baker * Melanie Bush - Bonnie Langford * Barlow Teveler - Ray Fearon * Sisrella Teveler - Ony Uhiara * Helgert Teveler / Kenneth / Marchfilwr / Docio - Stuart Organ * Trellak / Lleidr / DDC-GTU-159 - Lucy Russell * Elkinar / CRT-JCE-006 - John Banks * Cyflwynwraig deledu / Peilot / Lifft - Beth Chalmers * The Eminence / Cyfrifriadur Kalsos - David Sibley Cyfeiriadau * Mae Mel yn canu llinell o "Big Yellow Taxi". Yn ôl hi, cân o Joni Mitchell ydy hi. * Mae The Eminence yn teithio mewn casgedi delegludo, sy'n enwi fel "casgedi anfeidredd". Credodd Elkinar fod y gasgedi yn baróc. * Mae Ridius yn y Seithfed Gyfundrefn, gyda channoedd o blaned rhwng fo a'r Ddaear. Nodiadau stori * Cafodd y stori sain ei recordio ar 3 a 4 Medi 2012. * Derbynodd y tanysgrifwyr stori sain sydyn The Young Lions hefyd. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Mel fod e'n unwaith ymweld yr Lifft Ofod Fawr o Swmatra "nifer o fywyd yn ôl". (SAIN: The Great Space Elevator) * Pan gymryd arnoch fod e'n gweithio am The Eminence, mae'r Doctor yn dweud "I am your servant" fel y Dalekau ar Vulcan. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) * Mae'r stori hon yn digwydd yn neu wedyn y 30fed ganrif achos mae'r gweithiau o Lasky wedi dogfennu. Roedd y Doctor eisiau osgoi'r gweithiau. (TV: Terror of the Vervoids) * Mae Mel am chwilio am y pwll nofio "chwedlonol" y TARDIS. (TV: Paradise Towers) * Cyfarfodd y Doctor the Eminence ar Delafoss yn ystod ei bedwerydd ymgorfforiad. (SAIN: Destroy the Infinite) Bydd y Doctor yn cyfarfod the Eminence eto yn ystod ei wythfed ymgorfforiad ar long y cryo-long Orpheus ar y diwedd y bydysawd. (SAIN: Time's Horizon) Dolenni allanol * Tudalen swyddol The Seeds of War ar bigfinish.com Categori:Storïau sain y Chweched Doctor Categori:Storïau sain 2013 Categori:Storïau sain fisol Doctor Who en:The Seeds of War (audio story)